


Wrong Day to Snatch Someone else's Boyfriend

by Ssaeeko143



Category: Books - Fandom, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Godfrey gao - Freeform, Kevin zeger, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssaeeko143/pseuds/Ssaeeko143
Summary: Magnus , Raphael and Luke were locked away by Sebastian in Eden after they got drugged by the faeries. Magnus was losing all his strength by staying too in hell when a certain shadowhunter burst inside their cell and declare that he will save them. However, just then, Sebastian appeared behind him and had a better idea. Will Alexander be able to save Magnus from Eden ? But first , will he be able to save himself from the hands of Sebastian?





	1. With Torture Comes the Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone ssaekko143 here!! Literally hard for me to write. You'll know why . So, Please read and enjoy this short story. Inspired by a fanart I saw from last year. I don't have the pic but I will share it to everyone if I found it again.Thank you for your time and support!.Leave kudos and comment below

"Well, well isn't this a wonderful sight. All the dirty downworlders gathered here without ripping each other's throat. How sweet is that." Sebastian maniacally laughed in an annoying matter.

"Excuse me. I do prefer to be referred as clean. I did live for centuries perfecting my hygiene. I bet I smell even better than you." Magnus looked at Sebastian with a smug expression, showing off his unblemished skin.

Sebastian looked at him with distaste, his jaw hardening like the adamas forged by the Iron Sisters. 

"Talk all you want, warlock. You're lucky I haven't killed you because of your father's request, if not, your head would be spinning like a ball right now." 

He sneered while holding tightly at the handle of his late father's sword.  
Magnus clenched his fists at the mentioning of his father. The father whom he despised and loathe since his childhood. He would never forgive nor love him. Never. Though a business would be something he might consider. Who knows.

"Oh please. You're fool enough to abide to my father's request. He doesn't care about me. Go ahead and do your worse, son of Morgenstern."

He challenged with his weakening voice and aching wrists above his head. Both of his hands were tightly chained over him. Truly Sebastian did his research. Warlocks wielded their powers through their hands and by casting spells but Magnus was not able to do that as well. This was his father's realm after all. In here, he was almost powerless. Nothing but a mundane with god-like features.

The air grew tense and heavy just as Sebastian withdrew his sword and aimed it to Magnus chest. The sharp tip of the blade stopped an inch away over the skin of where his calm heart beats. Sebastian clicked his tongue and step back, inserting the sword back to its golden sheath marked with demonic symbols.

"You and your little friends are going to die here as I rule the world. Maybe I'll even give you a chance to die beside your little shadowhunter." 

His eyes were cold as an ice, lips twisting in an evil arch. Clearly, he has something devious in his mind.

"Geez we're not together anymore. Why does everyone keep bringing him up? And he has a name. It's Alexander." 

Magnus groaned exasperated. He rolled his eyes, showing its jaded gold-green color, tired of being reminded of his recent lover whom he loved unconditionally despite their differences and the consequences their relationship had in stored for them. Just like Pandora 's box, all of the ominous destructive forces has been released. Unfortunately, in their version of Pandora, since things started to fell apart, Hope was missing. Maybe that's why he let go of him. 

"Mmm but that doesn't mean you don't love him anymore." 

Sebastian added while disappearing into thin air, flashing an alarming smirk.

"Great job provoking him, idiot." Raphael heaved a disappointed sigh while looking at him with his judging crimson eyes.

"Why, you're welcome, sweet Raphael." Magnus coughed.

His energy was slowly beginning to seeped out of him. He couldn't believe he'll die just like this without doing any flashy, glittery stuff to fight back in his father's territory. I need to get more glitters, he suddenly thought.

"Are you okay Magnus?"

Luke asked him with concern and worried eyes. Shadowhunters these days seemed to care for him compared to the past centuries. Lightwood changed everything to him, he smiled.

"I'm fine, wolfy. I'm not really worried about me. I'm more worried about-"

"Alec." 

Raphael and Luke finished his own sentence with a knowing nod, making him stare in mild surprise. Never in his lifetime did he ever witness a werewolf and a vampire say the same thing at the same time without biting each others head off. Another Lightwood effect, he laughed.

"Sebastian, that evil Morgenstern kid is planning something. I hope they're alright." 

He closed his eyes remembering the first time he saw Alec in one of his parties. Awkwardly standing in the back of the group with timid and guarded look, and would always step back from the light and stay in the shadows. Alec never liked the spotlight. But more like he wasn't given the opportunity to be in one. He remembered the first time they had kissed, the first time Alec said I love you to him and the first time he had kissed him in front of all the shadowhunters, downworlders and vampires in Idris. Memories that were like the flowers in spring yet now they were like the autumn days to winter nights, numbing cold.

Lost in his thoughts, the door to their cell suddenly threw wide open revealing Sebastian and someone that was too painfully familiar to him, struggling to break free. 

"Alexander," he muttered in surprise and anger. Clearly, he got a very unwelcome greeting when he got here. The side of lips were slightly busted, blood oozing from it like unstoppable tears. 

"Magnus! You're alive!"'Alec said in relief. He was just about to ran into Magnus' side when Sebastian yanked him back by grabbing a fistful of his hair and slammed him against the icy wall of the jail cell.

"Let go of me." 

Alec growled with defying eyes. His body was sandwiched between the rough frozen wall and Sebastian's hard like adamas body. He was taller than him but his demonic strength overpowered his size and aptitude. Suddenly, his body became tense and uncomfortable. His shoulders became stiff as a rock and his breathe seemed to stop along with his heart. A disgusted groan escaped his lips when he felt something hovering to his inner thighs. 

"Get your hands off of me you sick bastard!" 

Alec tried his best not to panic and maintain his calm exposure which seemed to be diminishing every second. 

"Heh do you see this warlock? I can see what you see in him. He is quite cute." 

Sebastian continued to tease Alec near his private part, massaging the inside of his thighs. 

"Mmm you have a very fine ass for a guy." 

He smiled in a twisted manner, eyes flickering in a sickening amusement.

"Don't-"

Alec flinched when he felt those strange hands grabbed his behind in an indecent approach. He wanted to begged him to stop but he knew he couldn't let himself succumb into Sebastian's lowlife acts. During this torturous moment, Magnus was all he could think of. What was he thinking now? Probably Magnus would never take him back again after this. A painful thought that made his eyes sting in agonizing ache. Not noticing it himself, tears escaped from Alec's blue eyes making them look a darker shade of the ocean.

"Oh what is this? Your little shadowhunter is crying. How pitiful."

Sebastian snickered as his lips traveled onto Alec's pure white skin, leaving aching bite marks on his neck that would leave bruise marks for weeks or so.

"Let go of him, Morgenstern." Magnus finally said after his silence, his eyes glowing between an angry shade of hot melted gold and dark green. 

"What if I don't? What are you going to do? You're powerless here, warlock." Sebastian threw him an incredulous look. He knew that being here in hell drains away Magnus' powers. So much for being the Prince of Hell's son, he thought.

"You do not know me. I can turn you into dust if I wanted to." Magnus smirked confidently, or at least tried to. He couldn't let Alec suffer because of him. He have to do something. Anything.

"You're bluffing." Sebastian dismissed him with a chortle. "Don't you want to just watch your shadowhunter squirm like a girl? Sit back and watch warlock." 

His rough hands grabbed Alec's hips harshly and slowly travel up inside Alec's black shirt. Alec could feel his hands went up his marked skin, his body shivering in disgust from his every touch. Suddenly, Alec whimpered and let out a low moan though enough for everyone to hear. Alec bit his lips in embarrassment and shame. He had never been humiliated like this ever before. This was beyond any Angel's help. 

Closing his eyes tightly, he silently cried, "Please Magnus, don't look and listen to him. Please dont."

However, Sebastian hummed in satisfaction. "He is still a virgin. You haven't deflower him yet warlock? Pity." 

He pulled his right hand away, licking his fingertips with delight. "Maybe I'll do it for you. He's so pure and innocent. It makes want to mess him up and defile him." 

Sebastian unbuckled Alec's leather belt making the shadowhunter jumped in surprised. Panic was clear on his pale face and trembling blue eyes. His calm composure had crumble down like a mountain left in shambles.

"Stop it! Stop!" Alec shouted with his hands clenched into ball fists. He closed his eyes tightly as possible, his lips quivering in fear.

"Cute," Sebastian muttered to himself as his right hand went inside Alec's pants, teasing the scared manhood within.

"What are you touching?! By the angel, get the fuck away from me! Magnus!" 

Alec desperately cried, forgetting how helpless he sounded and looked, he just wanted this all to be over. His eyes were daze and his head was throbbing painfully as if it was about to explode from the overwhelming feelings presented to him. He have always imagined Magnus doing such intimate things with him, not with a blood lust murderer. This was not what he wanted.


	2. An Angel Saved By A Demon From A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus miraculously gained back his strength. Will Alec be the same as before?

Rattling of chains echoed in the cell, making Alec opened his cloudy eyes slightly. Sebastian stopped what he was doing unwillingly. I was just about to have the time of my life, he thought.

"What the-"

The air shook like an earthquake and Magnus stood up on his feet with a demonic dark aura surrounding him.

"Did I stutter when I said 'Let go of him'? I'm pretty sure I was clear about that. Am I wrong, Raphael?" Raphael felt the hair on his dead skin stood up in terror, shaking his head immediately in response. He saw Magnus this pissed off once before. A very scary and unpleasant memory on his top list.

"Wolfy?" Luke stared with his mouth agape, before whispering, "No" in a breathy exhale of his shaking breathe. Luke stared intensely at Magnus who looked like the greatest greater demon he had read from a very ancient text when he was a young shadowhunter. He couldn't be the same creature,right? 

Raphael and Luke sat silently on their places. Their eyes followed Magnus movement as he walked slowly towards Alec. They shared a wary glance and with a gulp, they knew that hell was about to break loose. Literally.

"Oh, how convenient. You can join the party now. This shadowhunter is clearly inexperience. That just makes it more fun, right?" Sebastian chuckled with indifference, taking a step closer toward Magnus. He seemed unfazed by Magnus dark aura and angry expression.

"Magnus?" Alec called out, unsure of  what was happening.

Magnus did not respond. His sparking hands, emitting a darker shade of blue like a ball of lighting illuminating his unreadable expression. Then, in a blink of an eye, he slammed Sebastian near the far end wall. The impact made the wall collapsed and turn into ashes. And Raphael whistle lowly as he heard several bones of Sebastian breaking from the impact.

"How dare a sick bastard like yourself touch what is mine with your filthy hands! I expect payment and I do not expect anything else other than your life." He declared in a cold lethal voice, his eyes dead like the dead itself.

Sebastian laughed in disbelief. "Nothing could kill me warlock. You should know that by now."

"Of course I do. That's why you're going to work hard to pay off your debt till your last breath." Magnus recited a long spell of magic in an unknown language. The light that resembles flame on his hands grew stronger, his feet were slightly above the ground and an image of complex circles and scriptures appeared beneath Sebastian. He screamed almost as if he was in agony. Bright lights pierced his skin and shone out of in every opening on his body.  
Alec stared with his half close, half open eyes, mesmerized by the lights and Magnus' frightening powers.

The earth beneath Sebastian opened like a mouth which swallow him inside to the deepest pit of the abyss. It closed as fast as it came and Sebastian was no where to be found, dust replacing where he was.

"What happened?" Raphael asked for all of them who were confused as to what really happened.

"Nothing much. Just my fabulous magic." Magnus dusted off his clean hands and crouched down near Alec who was lying almost lifeless on the floor. 

"Alexander. Hey, can you stand?" Alec shook his head and resisted the urge to cry, remembering the shame and pain he had experienced under Sebastian's hands.

Magnus lifted him up in a bridal style and walked out of the hallway filled with dark runes written in blood. 

"You came for me." 

He stated as they head downstairs where the portal back to Idris was located. 

"Of course. I know you'll do the same for me." Alec mumbled tiredly, his hands gripping tightly onto Magnus' sparkling purple shirt. 

Magnus kissed the top of his head and smiled knowingly. He was stupid for letting him go and even more stupid for pushing him away. 

"Alexander I-" 

He was cut off by Alec's soft snores and Raphael's continuous complaints.

"Hey, don't openly confess to him with me here as your audience. I refuse to witness your sickening love. And why am I still chained with this old hairy, stinky wolf? Release us, Magnus!" 

Luke just sighed and heaved a sigh. Vampires, he thought. His eyes met Magnus and he threw him a thankful gaze and a grateful smile. 

"Shut up, Raphael." With a flicked of his fingers, the chain between Luke and Raphael tightened and grew shorter.

"Dios! Magnus what in the hell are you doing?" Raphael yelled while Luke just pulled his hair back in frustration.

"Let's go home, Alec." 

He stepped  into the portal and made a sneaky shortcut to his apartment while Luke and Raphael were sent straight to Idris who were hoping to find Magnus there too. Unfortunately for them, Magnus have other matter to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than the previous one, but the next -last- chapter still be a long one. Thank you for reading!


	3. Healing: Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are not trivial.”   
> ― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels

Magnus immediately placed Alec down his queen size bed as carefully as he can. His energy was slowly returning to him after they left Edom. He lay down his weak body beside Alec, kissing the man's forehead before he too fell into a deep slumber.

A feeling of emptiness and coldness woke Magnus up. His eyes fluttered open, his hand clutching in the empty space beside him. Quickly, he sat up and looked around with an unsettling feeling. Thousands of unpleasant thoughts suddenly invade his mind, his chest tightening from such horrendous images.

"Alexander. Alec!" Magnus called out to his empty room. 

The name bounce off the rainbow walls, increasing the speed of his terrified heart. He called out again and this time it was not left unanswered. 

"In here," the small, child-like voice echoed from the bathroom with the water being turned on at the same time. Magnus abruptly got up and dashed towards the adjacent room.   
"Alec," he called out with a longing voice. Here is the man he thought he'll see nor touch again. His Alec that have been so sad and yet he didn't notice or knew. How cruel can he be, he scolded himself? 

"Magnus," Alec called out, facing the white wall instead of Magnus. He couldn't bring himself to face him after all that had happened to him. Does Magnus still want him?

"What is it, Alec?" Magnus stepped closer toward Alec. He could see the trembling of his shoulders and the red ugly marks left on his skin by Sebastian. He fisted his fists tightly on his sides, feeling the anger burning inside him. 

"Help me to forget; forget all that he did to me. Please." A choking sobbed left him, feeling ashamed and filthy from a murderer's touch. He wanted it all to vanish from his mind and body. "You're the only one who can hold me like that. That's what you said and that's what I believe. But he-" Alexander wrapped his lanky arms around himself as he fell to his knees with tears running down his cheeks. 

Magnus hugged Alec from behind, ignoring the water falling down on them like rain itself letting themselves get drench not just by the water but by the pain and tears as well. Alec cried his heart out to Magnus, once again letting himself to be in this man's arms. He'll be damned if someone else see him break down like this. Only with him can he allow himself to break free of his facade and be his true self without caring of what others might think or say. Magnus is his safe haven and own paradise.   
Magnus let Alec calmed down under his embrace. He loosen his hold of him finally when Alec turned around and finally faced him. Alec looked very young, his age clearly worn on his drained face.

"Let me help you dry yourself first." To that Alec nodded, weakly. 

They descended down the polish wooden stairs and settle comfortably on Magnus living room. It was in a modern Western design, a fireplace alive and bright, heating up their shaken and fatigued bodies. As Magnus sat beside Alec, facing him to dry his dark and wet hair, he asked, "Do you still want me to make you forget?" Alec grew unresponsive. Instead, he held onto Magnus' black shirt with glittery saying: REAL DEFINITION OF FABULOUS. 

"Do you still want me?" Alec asked, his bangs covered his face as if trying to conceal his emotions.

"Alec, I-" Magnus wanted to say that he had never wanted anyone as much as him, that he has been the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him during his eight hundred years of living. However, knowing Alec, a closeted and insecure man, he did the only thing he could do to prove his love for him.  
Alec gasped silently, looking with wide eyes at Magnus. Magnus had pushed him down the ocean blue sofa, his hand still holding onto Magnus' ridiculous shirt.  
Their lips bumped against each other, soft and mellow. They had closed their eyes, centering their attention to their moving lips, tasting each other like eating a rare delight from an exotic place. The sound of the fire crackling and their heavy breathes echoed, giving a sense of reality to them.  
Magnus hands held Alec gently and tenderly. His hands traveled from Alec's soft raven hair that resembles a wrecked bird's nest from his doing. He caressed him down to his slender nape that moved desperately and in sync with his. He pulled him closely to his warm body and let their chest collide against one another, his hand flat against Alec's broad, slender back. Then, his hands settled down on Alec's hips, feeling Alec's hard bones grinding on the palms of his hands. Sliding his hands up front, he hooked his fingers on Alec's grey sweatpants and licked Alec's lips. Magnus opened his cat eyes, its gold-green color lighting up like New York's city lights.

"Alexander Lightwood," he whispered against Alec's wet and swollen lips, looking back at the deep daze ocean blue eyes staring back at him. "I always want you." 

Alec's eyes shimmered in fresh tears, overly joyed to Magnus' sweet confession. It was more than he could ever ask for. To be want and to be love by a man like Magnus. He had asked God a thousand happiness but instead he gave him a billion of them. He couldn't possibly ask for more.

"Shah, I'll cry too if you keep crying. You don't want glitters and mascara to surround us, do you? And you wouldn't want to see your boyfriend's face in a mess, right?" Magnus pouted and clicked his fingers, evaporating Alec's tears into thin air with a light chuckle that was soon joined by Alexander's melodious voice.


End file.
